Perfection and Problems
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: Second part to Better Together. Everything was perfect. But there was one problem.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of The Flash or Supergirl.**

 **MUST READ: This is the second part of my three parter story. The first is called Better Together.**

"You're coming over tomorrow, right?" Kara asked over the phone.

"Yes, I already told you that," Barry said laughing.

"I wish you didn't have to come and go so often," Kara said sadly.

"I know. I'm doing my best to train Wally and Jesse so I can leave for a few weeks without worrying or having to go back," Barry explained.

"I know you are. I'm sorry, sometimes I have to go too," Kara said.

"It's not your fault. Listen babe, I got to go. I'll call you tonight, okay? I love you," Arry said.

Thats right. They had finally said it to each other a few days ago. It made them happier than ever. Because they both knew they were truly in love.

"I love you too. Bye, baby," Kara said happier now. She always cheered up when he said the sweet little things.

"Bye," Barry said and he hung up the phone.

"She buy it?" Cisco asked smirking. It was only Cisco and Barry in S.T.A.R labs, since everyone had gone home.

"Yeah. Alright well, I'm going to pack and stuff. I'll be back in about 30," Barry said checking his watch.

Cisco gave him a confused look.

"I'm not going to use my speed," he explained.

"I would. What if she makes plans?" Cisco said.

"Right," Barry said speeding off then coming right back with a suitcase.

Cisco opened a breach. "Good luck man," Cisco called over the sound of the breach.

"Thanks," Barry shouted and sped off.

 **Short chapter I know! I've been busy but I promise I will upload tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was at home, sitting on the couch when she heard the unmistakable vibration of a breach.

Out of it came her boyfriend. "Barry!" Kara said hugging him. "Hey, babe," Barry said kissing her heatedly.

After a few more seconds, they let go. "Quite an entrance,"Kara said giggling.

Barry sat down pulling Kara onto his lap.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow," Kara said confused.

"I wanted to surprise you," Barry said sweetly.

Kara kissed him softly."Best boyfriend ever."

Barry hummed and said, "I know."

Kara laughed and asked, "TV?"

"Actually I was thinking we could do something else," Barry said kissing her passionately.

Kara pushed him so he was laying on the couch. Kara climbed over him and lined kisses down his jaw.

He flipped them so he was on top. Kara giggled and he took control. He put his hands over her wrists and pinned them beside her. He left hickeys on her neck causing her to moan.

He got off of her and stood. Kara scrunched her eyebrows. Barry laughed and pulled her up. He intertwined their fingers and walked backwards to the bedroom.

Knock, knock, knock. "Go away!" Barry shouted.

Kara playfully swatted his chest. Kara floated over to the door and opened it. "Hey Alex," Kara said motioning for her to come in. Alex smiled.

"Barry?" Alex asked.

"Hey," he said leaning against the hallway doorframe.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Alex said hugging him.

"I wanted to surprise Kara," he said walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll leave you two...to it," Alex said smirking and walking out.

Kara rolled her eyes and asked, "Food?"

"I love you," Barry said laughing.

He sped off to get both of them food then coming right back in a flash. :p

Kara sat down while Barry sped around getting plates and putting their food on them.

"I'm really glad you're here," Kara said leaning against him.

Barry smiled weakly at her. "Everything okay?" Kara asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a long day," Barry said pecking her cheek. Kara bought it and continued eating. Both of them finsishing in seconds. "Movie?" Barry asked. "Of course," Kara said moving onto his lap.

Barry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his head in her neck.

Kara turned around so she was straddling him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked putting her hands on his cheeks. He took one of her hands and kissed it. "I am, just tired," Barry answered half honestly.

Kara nodded and kissed him softly. "Bed?"

Barry smiled and ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked into Kara's bedroom and changed for the night. But deep down, Barry knew everything was not okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, baby," Barry said plopping down on the couch next to his girlfriend. "Hey," Kara said sitting down next to him. Barry scrunched his eyebrows. Kara usually sits on his lap or snuggles up next to him.

"You've been acting weird lately and I want to know what's wrong," Kara said answering his silent question.

"Nothing's wrong," Barry lied.

"I hate it when you lie to me," Kara said crossing her arms.

Barry sat closer to her and took her hands. "Everytime I leave, y-" Barry stopped short and put his head in his hands. His eyes were tearing up.

"I hate when you're sad. You're the most optimistic, cheerful person I have ever met. And everytime I leave, I know you're devastated. I hear it in your voice whenever I call you," Barry said truthfully.

"And I hate being the one who's making you sad," He continued. Kara began to let tears fall. Barry, as well.

"Just do it. I know you have to," Kara said cupping his cheek. Barry kissed her palm. And then went up her arm, to her jaw, her neck, and then her lips.

"I love you so much," Barry said resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too," Kara said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Barry said honestly. Kara cried harder, making Barry cry harder too. "I-I'm. I can't, I can't do this," He said. "Barry, just do it. Please," Kara begged. She buried her neck in his shoulder and sobbed. Barry hugged her tightly.

"I'm breaking up with you," Barry said, his heart breaking. Kara broke down in his arms and he held her.

They eventually pulled away. Barry checked his watch. "I have to go," he said standing. He helped her up and kissed her passionately. He kissed down her arm. "I hate this," Kara said. Barry smiled sadly. "My heart is breaking right now," Barry said. "Mine too. I love you so much," Kara said kissing him, threading her hands through his hair.

"Kara, I love you. But please stop saying that, it's making this ten times harder," Barry said still crying.

"I can't, I just- I can't believe this," Kara said crying into his chest. "You don't know how hard that was," Barry said.

"Goodbye, Barry," Kara said kissing him heatedly one last time. Barry let go and kissed her forehead.

He opened a breach and said, "Bye, Kara."

In a flash, he was gone.

 **This is going to be continued in the final part of this three parter. It it going to be called Complicated.**


End file.
